


Worth It

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a bold move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Title: Worth It  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Sirius Black/Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry makes a bold move.  
Word Count: 1060  
Genre: Erotica  
Warnings: Chan (Harry is 15), Docking.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Worth It

~

The Ministry was a loud and busy place Harry decided as he trailed Mad-Eye and Tonks to the exit. He was still a bit shaky after his Wizengamot hearing, and was hoping for a nice cup of tea when he got back to Grimmauld Place.

“Idiot,” muttered Mad-Eye suddenly, and Harry’s eyes widened as a shaggy dog trotted past them, and with an impudent yelp, ran into a room.

Mad-Eye, his face bright red with indignation, was practically growling as Harry reached the room and slipped inside, shutting the door quietly behind him.

“Sirius!” he cried, smiling at the tall figure who, to Harry’s disappointment, was already wrapping a robe around his lean frame.

“Hullo, Harry.” Sirius looked debonaire and dashing as he always did, and Harry’s heart ached just a little when he looked at him.

“You’re taking an awful chance,” Harry said, glancing at the opaque windows of the room they were in. Both Tonks’ and Mad-Eye’s outlines were clearly visible standing guard.

Sirius shrugged and patted the seat beside him. “I had to see you,” he said. “Are you all right?”

Harry nodded as he sat down, his eyes straying almost involuntarily to the tattoo on Sirius’ chest. Sirius saw his look and grinned.

“I got them when I wasn’t much older than you are now,” he said, pulling the robe open to give Harry a better view.

Unable to resist, Harry stretched out a hand and touched the swirling pattern. He shook slightly as he drifted across to where Sirius’ nipple was hiding. Avoiding Sirius’ eyes, he brushed his thumb over the sensitive nub, hearing Sirius’ gasp.

“Harry, what are you...?”

“Please, Sirius,” Harry interrupted, finally meeting his eyes. “Please let me do this?”

“Harry, no...” Sirius’ voice trailed off on a groan as Harry bent his head to replace his thumb with his mouth. Sirius’ hand cupped Harry’s head as he moaned. “We can’t...”

“Why not?” Harry murmured around his mouthful, his tongue flicking over Sirius skin.

“It’s not right,” Sirius insisted, trying to move away.

Harry followed with his mouth. “Just... please?” he begged, his eyes flicking up to look at Sirius as he kept nibbling. “I want to.”

“Merlin help me,” Sirius sighed, then wrapping arms around Harry, levered him into his lap.

Harry squirmed to get into a more comfortable position and Sirius groaned again. “Stop that,” he said as Harry tried to reach beneath the robe. “We do this my way.”

Harry grinned. “All right,” he said, his fingers closing about Sirius’ waist.

Reaching under Harry’s robes, Sirius untied his trousers, finding his cock hard and ready. “No pants?” he purred. “Why you little tart.”

Harry blushed. “I...”

Sirius gave a long, slow pull that left Harry speechless and shuddering. “No more talking,” he whispered. “There are guards just out there who would Crucio me for what I’m doing right now. And anyone could walk in at any minute.”

Harry’s cock jumped at his words and Sirius smiled. “Ooh, you like that, hm? Kinky. Must run in the family,” he said silkily.

Harry moaned softly. “Please...”

“Not as much as I would like to,” Sirius said with a firm squeeze of Harry’s prick. “But I will please both of us.”

Pulling Harry closer, Sirius undid the belt to his robe, letting it fall open, then he grasped both their cocks in one hand, sliding them against each other. Harry’s mouth fell open in a gasp.

“Feels good, yeah?” Sirius asked, and Harry’s nod was frantic.

Sirius smiled. “I know something that feels even better,” he whispered huskily, and manoeuvring Harry about his lap, Sirius shifted him just far enough away that their cocks were pointing at each other rather than side to side. Then, grasping the leaking ends, Sirius lined up their foreskins and began to gently pull them back and forth over the sensitive heads, first covering the top of Harry’s cock, then his own. Their slits rubbed together and Sirius bit his lip as pleasure sparked through him.

Harry was gasping, his hips moving involuntarily as Sirius pulled and pushed the sensitive skin back and forth. “Oh gods, please...” he choked, his fingernails gouging holes in Sirius’ shoulders as he clutched the older man convulsively.

Sirius continued for a few more moments, watching through pleasure-glazed eyes as Harry became undone.

“I’m gonna come...” Harry gasped, and Sirius smiled.

Leaning back and disengaging their joined pricks, Sirius whispered, “Yes, come for me, Harry.” He moaned as Harry’s seed spilled out of him in pearly pulses, hitting Sirius’ stomach, searing him. Harry keened loudly, and Sirius shut him up by kissing him deeply, plumbing the depths of his mouth with his agile tongue as Harry shook in his arms.

When Harry was finally still, Sirius allowed him up for air, grinning at the dazed expression on his face. “All right?” he asked, kissing the tip of Harry’s nose.

“Yeah,” Harry said. “But you didn’t...”

“Yeah. You can help me do that now,” Sirius said, guiding Harry’s hand to his still hard cock.

Sirius closed his eyes when Harry’s hand settled on his most intimate flesh, choking back a moan. Moody was no doubt getting restless out there... “Harder,” he rasped, and Harry obliged squeezing and pulling until Sirius gave a quiet moan and orgasmed, his semen spouting between them in hot blasts.

Wrung out from one of the best orgasms he’d had in a long time, Sirius finally opened his eyes, and gasped.

Harry was slowly and deliberately licking the come from his sticky fingers.

Sirius’ cock, impossibly, twitched.

Both jumped as someone banged on the window. “Come _on_ , you two,” Moody’s irritated voice said. “We have to go.”

With a wordless spell, Sirius cleaned them both up, all except the corner of Harry’s mouth where a stray bit of semen had somehow landed. That Sirius took care of with his tongue, stroking until Harry was writhing against him once more, all but begging to be taken.

“We have to go now,” he said gruffly, pulling away. Then, standing, he morphed into Padfoot and licked Harry’s hand.

Harry led him outside where Tonks was grinning and Moody was frowning. “Well?” he grumped, beginning to stomp away. “Was it worth it almost getting caught, you imbeciles?”

Harry grinned. “Oh yes,” he said, his hand sliding through Padfoot’s soft fur. “It definitely was.”

~


End file.
